


Every child needs their toy.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RT Baby AU. (AKA When Michael found Mogar.)</p><p>Jack is worried that Michael doesn't have a favourite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every child needs their toy.

Michael was very young when Mogar entered his life. Geoff and Jack had spent weeks, almost a month, trying to find a toy that the young lad would like. Ryan had his stuffed cow, Gavin loved the monstrosity that was the creeper doll and Ray had grown rather fond of the plush rose. But Michael had nothing and anything and everything that was put before him was angrily shoved aside. He played with toys, sure, but there was nothing Michael carried around with him everywhere like a third limb. He didn't cuddle at night with something soft and warm, Michael simply wasn't that sort of child. Geoff, at first, was fine with it. He liked spending less money and as long as Michael was happy, so was he. But Jack worried, as he often did, that perhaps Michael was missing out on something.  
"Michael is fine, Jack. Stop worrying." Geoff would reassure him, a gentle pat on the back while the ginger chewed at his lip.  
"I can't, he's got to have something." Jack said stubbornly, eyes boring holes into the toy catalogue before him.

  
It was while the lad was watching television, chubby legs tucked neatly under padded bum. His tiny hands kept his balance as they sat in front of him, carrying his weight and ensuring he didn't fall onto his face. Colourful cartoons danced across the screen, Gavin and Ray squawbling in the background. Michael watched, eyes wide and glistening, as the latest superhero fought a large, brown bear. It had been terrorizing the town and yet Michael was in awe of it. It's paws were huge, knocking large objects down with ease and it's roar was mighty and powerful. Michael was disappointed when the superhero solved the problem. But he was fascinated, captivated by the majestic creature. So he stood on wobbly, unsteady toddler legs and started to roar as he walked towards the other lads. Unaware, they played happily with the blocks Jack had left for them. Gavin had just built his tallest tower, clapping excitedly as he called for Geoff to come and take a look. Yet, just as the tattooed man came around the corner, it tumbled down. A sock-clad foot kicked at it as it fell, Michael giggling a little as he continued to roar like a bear.

  
He'd been scolded, placed into a time-out while Geoff helped Gavin rebuild his tower. The red head pouted as he folded his arms, angry at Geoff for ruining his fun. He was so upset that when Jack came to relieve him of the naughty corner, he stayed put. The ginger raised a curious eyebrow, crouching to Michael's level and ruffling his curls.  
"You can come out of time out now, silly." Jack told him but Michael simply ducked away from his touch. The man frowned, dropping his hand. "What's wrong Michael?"  
"Not fair." The toddler said stubbornly, bottom lip still sticking comically out. Jack shook his head.  
"It wasn't fair that you knocked Gavin's tower down Michael. You'd been naughty." Jack told him, trying to see if Michael understood. The toddler shook his head.  
"Playing." He stated.  
"Oh? What were you playing?" Jack asked.  
"Bears." Michael replied, finally looking at Jack.

  
After that, Michael apologised to Gavin for what he'd done (though he still insisted he'd been playing) and he was allowed to play again. Jack watched him with a smile, an idea forming in his mind. Geoff came to stand beside him, waving a hand in his face as the ginger stared into space.  
"What's that expression for? What are you going to do?" Geoff asked both curiously and warily, used to Jack's odd ideas by now and unsure of whether he wanted to be a part of this one.  
"Nothing, nothing. Though it seems I've finally found something Michael might actually like." Jack said, a self satisfied smile plastered on his face. Geoff raised an eyebrow, folding his arms as he looked down at the three lads playing. Gavin was still building towers, though now when Michael knocked them over he giggled.  
"What's that then?" Geoff asked.  
"You'll see." Jack said mysteriously.

  
The next Saturday, when everybody was free, Jack organised a trip to the mall. Geoff held Ray and Gavin in baby carriers, one on his back and the other on his chest, while Jack held Michael and ensured Ryan didn't get lost. They wandered through the busy shops until finally they arrived at the toy store. Immediately, all of the boys kicked up a fuss to go inside. For once, Jack and Geoff did not object. Jack let Ryan go off on his own, knowing that even if they lost him he'd wait patiently at the door of the store. He also insisted that the boys be let down to toddle around on their own two feet, though the ginger would never dare to give them the freedom he gave to Ryan. He and Geoff kept close eyes on the younger ones, darting manically to grab them when they tried to disappear between the isles. Gavin was the worst, giggling as he attempted to duck around corners and hide under shelves. Geoff instantly gave up on trying to run after him, instead ridding the poor lad of his freedom. Despite his wails and cries, Gavin spent the rest of the time in Geoff's arms.

  
Jack didn't have much of a problem with Ray, who quietly looked at each toy with curious interest and enlightenment. It was Michael who became a trouble when Jack turned to find he was no longer standing behind him where he'd been five minutes ago. The ginger turned to Geoff, looking very lost and confused.  
"Where's Michael?" Jack asked, using his height as an advantage to look over the child-sized shelves. Geoff shrugged, frowning as he too could not see their curly-haired terror.  
"Jack, I thought you were supposed to be watching him." Geoff said dumbly, scooping a pliant Ray up into his free arm so that they could search for the missing boy. They didn't have to search for too long, finding the lad staring up in awe at the shelf that held all of the stuffed teddy bears. In particular, one on the second shelf. It's face wasn't quite so adorable as the other one's faces, nor did it wear a stupid outfit or have a ridiculously cutesy quote stitched onto it's belly. Michael wanted it.

  
"Michael?" Jack asked, a gentle hand cupping the lad's tiny shoulder. Michael turned at the sound of his name, grinning at Jack before pointing up with a chubby finger.  
"Want it." He said simply, looking back to the bear that was in his eyes so much better than the others. Geoff raised an eyebrow, meeting Jack's triumphant gaze as the ginger reached for the toy. He pulled it down for Michael, letting the young boy hold it. It's fur was much more coarse, not soft like many other toys made for children. Michael grinned brightly at it for a moment before holding it close, squeezing the bear tightly against his chest. He looked up at Jack expectantly, brown eyes wide and ready to tear up if necessary. "I have it?" He asked sweetly and Jack couldn't say no.  
"Fine, you can have it." Jack said and regretted it immediately, hearing Ray and Gavin's indignant cries from Geoff's arms. He waved their annoyed yelling away with his hand, "Yeah, yeah. You two can get a toy as well." He said, effectively quitening the kids.

  
Geoff grumbled as he and Jack left the store with empty pockets, unhappy regardless of the fact that all of the boys were content with their purchases. Ryan had been delighted when Jack announced he could have a toy, buying himself a chicken to match his stuffed cow. Jack had been slightly disturbed when the boy also named it Edgar. Gavin had insisted on trainers with lights built into the soles, giggling cheerfully as Jack allowed him to wear them immediately. Though Ray had begged for a very expesnive games console, Jack had met him halfway and bought one of the handheld consoles made for children (with such great games as Dora the Explorer and Cars). Ray had insisted it be unboxed immediately and had completed both games before they'd even returned home. Twice. Yet Michael was the most content, small arms wrapped around his bear's belly as he was strapped into his car seat. Geoff smiled at him as he buckled the toddler in, ruffling his curls.  
"What are you going to call him?" Geoff asked curiously.  
"Mogar." Michael stated proudly, beaming at the teddy.


End file.
